Kiss and Control
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Love is patient, love is kind, love is a boy who transforms into a wolf every moonlit night. Prequel to Too Shy To Scream. Tyler/Caroline.
1. Como un Lobo

_Top Hat: I see the Wolfman hasn't killed you yet.  
>Van Helsing: Don't worry. He's getting to it.<em>  
><em>-<em>_**Van Helsing**_

* * *

><p>Tyler was not in the best of moods.<p>

In fact, as he stood there near the bonfire, nursing a beer and well, brooding, he wanted nothing more than to just go home and raid his dad's liquor cabinet. He didn't want to be around all his classmates who just wanted to party and have fun.

Yeah, yeah, Tyler liked to party too.

But just not right now. He wasn't in the mood, all he really wanted was to go home and be alone.

You see, kiddies, Tyler had a dilemma.

Being a werewolf wasn't hard enough with the monthly transformations, constant mood swings and annoying little bastards he called his pack to take care of but he also had to have a 'mate'.

And nope, not as in 'friend' but in that 'let's hump like rabbits and have little werewolf puppies to take care of!' kind of way.

It's not that he minded having mate. It was something they thought to you when you were just a kid so he'd had time to get used to the idea. He'd find that special person that nature, his biology and the heavenly bodies thought was perfect for him in every way.

The werewolf girls used to blush and giggle about the entire idea while the boys scoffed and prayed they wouldn't find theirs yet and have a few more years of bachelorhood.

Because really, once you find your mate – she's it. You won't feel anything for any other girl ever again. She's the one who hanged the moon in the fucking sky and was the only person who could make you happy.

Bottom line, finding your mate was no small matter. It was damn monumental.

And thus, we're brought him back to his present predicament – his mate.

Caroline Forbes – insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit. The blonde girl he's known since forever and argued with half the time and avoided the rest.

He really wasn't expecting it at all.

It was after his second full moon, he'd been tired and sore, the day after but he still was forced to go to school (his mom just had no pity).

So, he was walking down the hallway, debating with himself whether he should just skip classes and sleep somewhere when he saw Caroline talking/laughing with Matt in the hallway and _**bam**_!

It felt like he just got punched in the gut and he wanted to very, very badly…well, lack of a better word, _kill _Matt in the most graphic ways you couldn't imagine. And before he knew it, he was already half way to Matt when Aiden and Conor both had to stop him and dragged him away forcibly. They had to lock him in the janitor's closet until he calmed down.

The rest of the day he spent thinking about Caroline, stalking Caroline, dreaming about Caroline…she just overwhelmed his senses. Her scent, the sound of her laughter, the feel of her soft skin…

He wanted to very badly bang his head against the wall until his brains emptied his skull. At least, that way he wouldn't have to deal with the fact that Caroline Forbes was his mate.

Tyler scowled down at the bonfire bitterly.

Pining after his best friend's girlfriend? How low had he sunk?

Then again, he'd never really set the bar too high for himself so that was really something.

Of course, he and Matt hadn't been so close these past few weeks with Tyler being so busy with the pack and his body adjusting to the shifting. But Matt was still his best friend and he wouldn't steal his girl. The right thing to do was just to leave it alone. Tyler could live through life without his mate.

Okay, why did that make him feel so queasy?

Stupid mating instincts, they just made his life needlessly harder.

"You okay, boss?" An auburn-haired girl asked him as she appeared by his side.

River Hartley was the newest addition to their pack. A stray originally from Vermont, she'd been on her own since she was fourteen and Tyler admired her for her strength and tenacity alone.

That and she had a wicked sense of humor. He liked her for that too.

"I'm contemplating jumping off the falls to see if I'll die," He told her with a straight face.

River just laughed and shook her head. "You won't die. Lycanthropy makes sure of that."

What a pity.

"So, what's your real problem?" The female werewolf started. "Is it mate business again?"

Tyler rolled his eyes and scowled some more. Ever since he found out Caroline was his mate, the whole pack wouldn't leave him alone about it.

Why don't you just approach her Tyler?

Why don't you talk to her, Tyler?

Tell her she's the one, Tyler.

Why don't you grow some fucking balls and get this over with, Tyler?

"Leave me alone, Hartley," Tyler growled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just concerned for you, Ty," She replied. "Your third full moon is coming up and so is your deadline."

He inwardly groaned at the reminder. Stupid werewolf traditions that dictated that he find his mate in between his second and third full moon less the pack choose one for him via ring of absolute death with female werewolves killing each other for him.

Werewolves tended to be so stuck in the past, it was nauseating.

"Do you really want to be stuck with someone who isn't your mate for the rest of your life?"

He glared at the other wolf. "I know how critical this is, Hartley. And maybe you should put some stock in your own advice."

She looked confused at that. "Why?"

"Pack law: new wolves must find a mate into the pack or fight their way in."

Understanding dawned on her expression before changing to worry. "I just got to this town, I don't want to leave–"

"It's the law, River. What are you gonna do about it?"

He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was in a bad mood already and she was pissing him off with all her reminders that he didn't really need to hear. So he was just making her sweat a little.

"Do you think you can take down Remus?"

Her face went ashen at that.

Fighting your way into the pack meant having to go against the alpha AKA Remus who was all teeth and claw when it came to pack law. If you could be considered strong enough to enter the pack by Remus then all was good. Now if you weren't…

"T-They won't seriously kick me out, will they?"

And he was hit with the fact that she'd been by herself for so long, it was probably the first time in years she had a pack, a family to call her own and now she was at the risk of losing it all again.

Sympathy washed over him and calmed his mood somewhat. "It'll be fine, River. Just pick a mate."

"They're all either in college or mated."

Oh right, he forgot about that.

Then he remembered something. "Aiden's first full moon's coming up."

She practically gaped at him. "_Aiden_?"

He winced.

Okay, maybe that was a bad suggestion….Aiden would just probably drive her insane with his antics and she was _way_ too mature for him.

But maybe they could balance each other out?

Nah, they'd never work.

"Hey, I was just suggesting…" He shrugged. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

She sighed. "Hopefully,"

He bid her farewell at that and went to get another beer. He needed to get drunk now. All that talk about mates with River just kept reminding him that Caroline was here…with Matt. And the only reason why he went to this party in the first place was because he knew she'd be there and now he couldn't leave because she was there.

A feminine giggle reached his ears, his wolf senses going into overdrive as he recognized who it came from.

Caroline.

That meant she was close by and he could–

Nope, no, he wasn't going there. He was staying right where he was. He wasn't going to come looking for her like some lovesick puppy. He wasn't, he wouldn't, he–

Another giggle then a moan, "_Matt_…"

Oh damn it.

It didn't take him long to find them, they were near the falls, a popular make-out point, Caroline pressed up against a tree with Matt sucking on her face like some leech, his hands all over her, in her hair, around her waist, sliding up her blouse…

Tyler saw red.

He moved so fast, they barely noticed him not until he pushed Matt of her and punched him so hard in the face, his nose broke with a sickening crack, blood gushing out immediately.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelped in surprise and anger and he ignored her, too busy glaring at his now ex-best friend.

"Don't you dare touch her again," He made himself loud and clear and all the while Matt only stared up at him from where he was sitting on his butt on the ground, completely dazed and confused about what was going on. "If you do…I _will_ kill you."

"Tyler, what is going on?"

Ah, his lovely mate.

Turning to her, he took in her horrified, surprised, angered, confused expression. So many emotions she could feel all at once, how fascinating.

Not thinking twice, he grabbed her around her middle and hauled her on his shoulder, her screaming at him to stop and put her down. He ignored her and started walking to where his car was parked.

"Tyler, put me down! Tyler, stop! _Tyler_!"

"_Shut up, Caroline."_

She stiffened and shut her mouth, the telepathic conversation catching her off-guard. He hadn't meant to use it so soon not until he told her all that she needed to know about him and their connection but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"W-What was that?"

He didn't answer her.

He had to pass the large clearing where everyone was to get where the cars were parked and he was aware of all the stares they were getting but ignored them. This was none of their business and anyone who asked would get punched in the face.

"Tyler, please put me down now!"

He inwardly apologized to her and nodded at Conor and Aiden to block Matt as he neared his jeep.

"Tyler, where are you taking me?" Her voice was rising with alarm.

He sighed to himself.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So I should be updating Miseria but I've been missing the pack lately. And I promised you guys the prequel so here it is. Will be very short, below ten chapters.<strong>


	2. I'm a Werewolf

_David: I'm a werewolf.  
>Alex: Are you alright?<br>David: I don't know, I'll let you know the next full moon.  
><em>_**-An American Werewolf in London**_

* * *

><p>Tyler didn't need the link to know his mate was angry.<p>

Maybe it was the scowl, the look of pure fury in her eyes or the death glares she kept sending his way. It could also be for her hissing that she hated him for the last ten minutes.

It didn't really take a genius to see that Caroline Forbes was angry.

Not that he could really blame her, punching the living daylights out of her boyfriend (soon to be ex if he had anything to say about it) and then basically kidnapping her did not a happy Caroline make.

Oh well. She'd forgive him…eventually.

Sighing to himself, he just focused on driving and soon enough, they arrived at the Loc kwood mansion.

Cutting of the engine, he unlocked the car doors and turned to his mate who was glaring aimlessly and crossing her arms over her chest in silent rebellion.

What a stubborn mate he had.

Praying a small prayer to whatever deities were up there, he undid her seatbelt (her glaring at him the entire way) and slid out of the driver's seat and out of the car. Running to the other side, he opened the car door for her and waited for her to exit.

She didn't move an inch.

"Come on, Caroline."

She just sent another glare at him. "No."

He sent another prayer to the heavens. If his mate was going to be stubborn, he could only take so much before his patience snapped. He already had a hard time reining his wolf in these days, he didn't need added stress.

"Look, Forbes." He started his tone forceful. "You can either get your butt out of the car or I'll haul you over my shoulder again and carry you inside. What do you prefer?"

She shot him another withering glare before finally moving.

"I hate you."

"_I know. I know."_

He stepped back to let her pass, all the while she took great pains not to touch him.

Oh goodie, such a nice start they were having.

He closed the car door with a loud slam and followed her inside where she was making her way to the kitchens.

"Where are you going?" He called after her and she just flipped him off.

On another occasion, he would've laughed at that but he was simply too annoyed and he frowned as he followed the loud clicking of the unstopping crazy blonde's heels.

He paused in the doorway of the kitchen to watch her open the refrigerator door and she grabbed the turkey sandwich he'd been saving for later. Unhesitatingly, she quickly unwrapped the foil covering and bit into it, chewing exaggeratingly as she sent him those lovely venomous glares.

He tried to look bored and crossed his arms over his chest as she ate. "Are you done?"

She just glared at him some more and took a seat on one of the table stools beside the counter.

He had no idea what point she was trying to make. Girls were so weird…or maybe that was just Caroline.

"I'm hungry." She started and he looked back at her as she continued. "I'm thirsty and I'm pissed off and the least you can do is wait for me to finish before you start on whatever crazy bullshit you dragged me here for."

He just shrugged at that. Okay, he'll just wait then. "There's some soda in the fridge."

"There's only root beer."

"So?"

"I _hate_ root beer."

"Oh."

Sorry for not knowing that. And was it him or was this situation just really incredibly awkward?

Then again this wasn't a normal situation and he hadn't gone about it in a normal way either.

"So…"

He immediately felt like an idiot and Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him before setting her (his!) sandwich down on the kitchen counter, got down from the stool and approached him. She crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring his earlier stance and looked nonchalant. "So?"

"Um, let's talk somewhere else?"

He didn't really want to have this conversation with a half-eaten turkey sandwich laying across the room, it seemed odd somehow.

She didn't say anything and waited for him to show her where to go then he turned to head to where his dad's study was it and she followed.

His parents were out of town for the weekend and that meant, there was only the two of them in the house which meant no interruptions for this very important reveal he was about to make…and also nobody to stop Caroline from hacking away at him with a letter opener.

Oh joy.

His dad's study was dark and he quickly found the switch and turned on the lights. He gestured for Caroline to take a seat on one of the couches and he took the opposite of the one she was seated on.

For a moment, he stared into pools of blue, annoyed and bored and very, very impatient. They just told him one thing "speak" and he did.

He told her about all the werewolves, the pack, his family, some of the laws until finally they got to the part about mating. Gladly, he noticed that the more he explained all this, her anger melted to curiosity.

"Mates?" She echoed and he nodded.

"Like life partner or spouse…"

She just blinked. "Okay, what does that have to do with me?"

He swallowed and answered, looking straight into her eyes. "Caroline, you're my mate."

There was silence.

And then more silence.

This silence was making him comfortable. He resisted squirming in his seat.

Caroline was sitting so still she was like a statue, her eyes wide and looking at him in pure disbelief.

Until finally she spoke, "No"

"**Yes**."

She shook her head. "It's not possible –all those things you told me– they're not possible."

"They are." He countered. "Everything I told you is the truth."

He needed her to believe him, needed her to understand, needed her to accept him and what he was and his world. He needed her to just…be there and not be afraid of all this. Oh God, please, let her believe all this.

"Caroline, please believe me, you're my mate and-"

"Stop saying that!" She interrupted standing up from her seat, her blue eyes wild and afraid. "I am _not_ your mate. You are _not _a werewolf. There is _no possible way_, all that shit is true."

He looked at her pleadingly. Please, please believe him…

"You're crazy." She told him before she turned and tried to walk away but he was too quick for her and she grabbed her before she could get away. "Let me go, Tyler."

She tried to throw him off but he held on tighter. She was finally here with him and there was no way he was letting her go. Not now, not when he was so close to finally having her. She just needed to understand, to see there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Caroline, Caroline, look at me." He grabbed the apple of her cheeks and made her look him in the eye. "I'm. Not. Crazy."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. Deep down, you know I'm telling you the truth."

She must've seen something sincere in him because she stopped struggling and grew limp in his arms. Slowly, he helped her back down on her seat and told her to stay while he went to go find where his dad placed the scotch.

He poured a glass quickly and gently handed it to the shaking blonde girl before him.

He had to remind himself that it was different for her, learning all this things. He grew up with this truth his entire life and here he was telling her that there were people who turned into wolves and that she was basically bound to him whether she liked it or not.

She took a large sip and looked like she was holding back tears, completely overwhelmed.

He sighed as he watched his mate take everything in. He didn't want her to cry, he didn't really deal well with crying girls…and he didn't want her crying, period.

"This…this mating thing," She kept her eyes on her glass like it held the secrets of the world. "Is it permanent?"

He tried to ignore that part of him that seemed to burn and blister with that question.

"Would you have a problem with it?"

She just looked at him, eyes almost pleading. _Let me go_, they said.

And he felt like he was torn into two. A small part of him told him to let her go, let her have a normal life, let her go on living without him and his life of supernatural and impossible things.

But the larger part of him just said: _I can't._

He couldn't let her go. He was too selfish.

"I think Caroline…you should start trying to accept all this."

"But why?" _Please let me go…let me go…_

Because… "I need you." _And I'm sorry._

She took this all in, her eyes conflicted and she finished the rest of her drink.

He never hated himself more than that moment.

He knew that Caroline wouldn't refuse him. She was too kind, too caring to hurt him in such a way. He said he needed her and she would stay, try to understand his crazy world even if all she wanted to do was run away.

He was selfish, so damn selfish and if he wasn't so, he would tell her to leave and give her the freedom she deserved, a life free from all this madness. But he couldn't. He wasn't…he wasn't strong enough to live a life without her.

She was crying now, silently, mourning for her old life and the sweet ignorance of not knowing all this. And he was there wiping her tears away and holding her, apologizing and promising that everything would be okay.

He would make sure of it. He would make her happy. So damn well happy, she would never want to leave to him. She would never want to be with Matt again.

And as the girl cried into his arms, he stroked her blonde hair, inhaled her scent and just held her, listening to the sound of his heartbeat beating along with hers.

"I can make you happy." He whispered into her ears. _"I will." _

He promised that to her and then to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive the bipolar nature of this chapter - my muse is a little rusty and took a while to kick in. <strong>

**Anyway, been watching a lot of werewolf shows lately, Teen Wolf and the now debunked, The Gates. **

**Colton Haynes reminds me of how I pictured Aiden.**


	3. The Wolf Pack

"_If I wasn't here would you eat her?"_  
><em><strong>-Bridgette, Ginger Snaps<strong>_

* * *

><p>Considering how Caroline reacted over the news of him being a werewolf and her status as his one-and-only till kingdom come, she was quite alright by Monday. Tyler supposed it was just a Caroline thing, the girl could always bounce back fast. He should've known it would only take her a small bit of time to stop dreading and fearing this situation and start treating it like one of her student council projects.<p>

And when Caroline had a project on her hands, she took all her time and effort on it.

So come Monday morning, she woke him up with a phone call, telling him that she'd like to talk more about this 'werewolf thing' and that she'd see him at school. He just gave some kind of response and went back to sleep. Tyler Lockwood could never be mistaken for a morning person but he _was _a werewolf, ergo, he was supposed to like nighttime more.

A little while later, Caroline greeted him at the parking lot with a cheery smile. Caroline Forbes was obviously a morning person. He wanted so badly to hate her for that but his damn genetics wouldn't let him. Instead he (unwillingly) smiled back just as cheerily back at her because when she was happy, he was happy. And if he was in wolf form, he'd probably be wagging his tail and jumping up to give her a big sloppy lick on her cheek.

Damn his stupid genetics to hell! He was even starting to think less like a wolf and more like a dog. This was shameful especially for a Lockwood. Grandpa Lockwood, the alpha male of the pack that he was, had ingrained one rule in his head the moment he was born – Lockwoods were alphas, they didn't bow down to no one.

Except their mates apparently as Tyler remembered how Grandpa Lockwood did cater to Grandma Lockwood's every whim. What a pathetic lot they were.

He walked into school with Caroline, earning curious glares from their classmates and a particularly spiteful glare from Matt who couldn't get a twenty feet radius of them since he ordered Conor and Aiden to keep him at bay. It was nice to be alpha wolf.

"So about the pack, how does it work?" Caroline asked and he smiled pleasantly like the whipped bastard that he was how interested she was. Next thing you know he'd be writing fucking _poetry _about her.

He tried to snap back to his normal self and reply to her question. "There's a hierarchy of how things work. The leader is the alpha, beta, delta, gamma, the elders, the den mothers and the pups."

"And what category are you?"

"I'm an alpha…or one in training anyway. The alpha is the leader of the pack, they make sure that the pack is taken care of and is safe from danger."

She furrowed her blonde eyebrows at him. "Danger?"

He tried not to wince as he stated, "Werewolves and mankind haven't always gotten along."

That was a bit of an understatement, just take a tour through medieval Europe and see just how 'unfriendly' things got for a while there.

Caroline just nodded as if to absorb that all in and gestured for him to continue his explanation.

"The second in command to the alpha is the beta. He's the most trusted and is the one to take care of things that the alpha is not able to do."

"And that's me right, boss?" Aiden said with his trademark smug expression.

Tyler had led them outside to where the picnic tables were available and at one of them, the circle of troublemakers he called his pack waited, excited to meet his mate. He had half a mind to just drag Caroline inside and not bother with introducing her to them. But she'd half to eventually and might as well do it now before the pack continued to bug him about her.

"Do you mind skipping first period? I want you meet a few people." He told her, hoping she'd say yes.

She just shook her head, ever lovely and said, "Of course not."

He could practically see Aiden bouncing on his feet in excitement like an overenthusiastic puppy.

_Calm down, you son of a bitch._

Forgive the ironic statement.

Sighing to himself, he led Caroline to where his pack was seated, Aiden standing with the largest grin ever on his face. His beta was such a freak.

"Caroline, this is the high school werewolf pack." He started, wanting to be doing anything but this. "Pack, this is my mate, Caroline Forbes."

"Hi Caroline." They all greeted friendly as ever and tamer than he expected (except Aiden who practically _yipped_ it). Well, at least the rest of his pack wasn't going as crazy as Aiden…well, Reina wasn't speaking but she never spoke so therefore she didn't count.

He offered Caroline a seat on the opposite side of the table which was empty. Caroline sat on one end, facing Reina who was staring at her with those intense electric blue eyes, Tyler was in the middle facing Conor and Aiden took the other end and stared at Caroline like she was a new puppy.

_Aiden… _

His beta was going to get smacked soon if he didn't calm down.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Caroline told them in that sweet way of hers, striving to please.

Though really there was nothing to please, his pack was a bunch of psycho mongrels really.

Shaking his head at the craziness of it all, he continued what he was saying earlier. "As I was saying, betas are the second in command to the alpha. My beta is Aiden here." He rolled his eyes as he made the introduction. "Caroline, Aiden. You know him, the annoying dick of a jock who doesn't know how to shut his mouth. Aiden, Caroline."

Tyler smacked the wolf at the back of his head after the bastard had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows at his mate. Caroline just laughed at their antics which in turn made him grin and the rest of the pack observed this with great interest.

He mentally gave them the finger and turned back to his mate.

"Caroline, this is Conor Vander Wel. You know him too. He's famous in school was 'Library Man'." He gestured to the sandy blond who flashed his dimples at her when he smiled. _Tone down the charm, wolf boy, if you don't want me to rip your face off. _"He's the delta, the third in command. If there's something the alpha and beta aren't able to do, he steps in."

"Next is the gamma, the fourth in command. A gamma doesn't really do much but they're still trusted by the alpha. I guess that's you River."

River just raised her eyebrows at him and looked bored.

"River's new to the pack and she's in the year above us."

Caroline just smiled at the girl who was busy glaring at Aiden who was making funny faces at her.

"Then there are the elders and den mothers, they're the older wolves of the pack who watch over and help with decision making." Tyler elaborated. "The bottom of the pack is the omega. They're the weakest and have not much footing in the pack."

Smiling slightly, he said. "Caroline, this is my cousin, Reina. Reina, meet Caroline."

Reina just narrowed her eyes at her cousin's mate and kept silent (as always) while Caroline looked slightly unnerved at the gesture.

"What's her position in the pack?" She asked him.

"She doesn't have one yet. She's still considered a pup." He grinned broadly at the annoyed look on the thin brunette's face. "AKA a baby wolfie,"

He laughed loudly when his cousin gave him the finger. He vaguely remembered her learning how to do that from him at the age of ten. Her dad was still fuming over his 'corruption' over his daughter. Poor Remus, could not let bygones be bygones.

"Are there any other wolves in school?"

He turned back to his mate. "Around our age, there's my other cousin Jeffrey but he goes to another school. His mate goes here though, forgot her name."

"Her name's Amber Bradley." Conor put in.

Oh right, the 'light ray girl' or something they called her. Whatever.

"The rest are either in college or already graduated." He tried to hide how excited his smile was. "You can meet them at the next pack meeting."

The idea of bringing her to the pack meeting and presenting his mate the whole pack, to just show her the life and family who grew up with made him more excited than he thought he'd be. He thought he'd be dreading it but…it felt like such an honor for her to come with him and truly be able to see his world.

"That is if you want to come," He added more bashfully. "You don't have to if you don't want."

Though he wasn't sure if she was ready to see his wolf form just yet, the scene of him shifting wasn't exactly a pretty sight and Caroline was very soft-hearted. It might just scare off.

Her big blue eyes blinked up at him and it made his pulse rise with anticipation. "Do you _want_ me to go?"

_Yes, please!_

But instead he tried to appear cooler. "I'd like it if you were there."

Her smile was so brilliant, it made him warm all over. "Then I'd love to go."

He wanted to do a happy dance or howl in joy and run around like a hyped up toddler but instead he just grinned back and nodded.

Turning to the pack, he scowled at the knowing looks on their faces, each one screaming at him,_ 'You are so totally whipped'_.

And yeah they were right but…

_Just shut up._

He wished he'd just disappear into his seat and not have to deal with their looks. How dare they, he was the alpha. They had no right to make jokes about this.

Because really, none of them was mated yet, they didn't understand the turmoil.

And what turmoil it was because Caroline was still there beside him, close enough he could smell her scent of oranges, vanilla and something almost earthy….sandalwood? He wasn't sure. He'd have to lean closer and…

"Tyler?" Caroline stared at him questioningly.

He retreated with a blush heating his face. "Sorry."

Please ground, open up and eat him.

He was acting crazy and whipped because he was mated to a hot, pretty, blonde who had big magical eyes and smelled so sweet, it was unfair.

Stupid big magical eyes.

Stupid sweet scent.

Stupid pack.

'_Whipped…'_

_Shut up!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just in a really bad mood right now... Do you guys ever feel that your parents are trying to turn you into them?<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Varulvsnatt

_Scooby- Doo: Monsters are not real, monsters are not real, monsters are not, huh? _  
><em>Shaggy: Scooby Doo, whats wrong with you?<em>  
><em>Scooby- Doo: [inside the couch] Monsters at the window!<em>  
><em>Shaggy: I dont see any old monsters outside.<em>  
><em>Brunch: Ah but soon there will be a new monster inside, the moon is<em>  
><em> moving quickly into position. Come Crunch, we must turn Shaggy into<em>  
><em> a werewolf.<em>  
><em>Scooby- Doo: Oh no!<em>

_**-Scooby-Doo**  
><em>

Tonight was the night. The night of the full moon, Aiden's first shift and Caroline's first pack meeting.

Tyler was both equal parts nervous and excited. Nervous because he didn't know how Caroline would react about the whole thing and excited because his mate was going to a pack meeting with him and was going to see him shift for the first time.

He would have her close as the tremors of the transformation rocked his body. She would be soft and sweet and caring by his side as she talked him through the pain…

He couldn't wait.

The logical part of him told him to not be so eager but the larger, more dominant side of him (his wolf side) was telling that part to shut up because he was eager, goddamn it and he had a right to be so.

The ride to Wolf's Mountain was long and borderline treacherous as the path towards the clearing where the meetings were held were so hidden inside the woods that it took a great amount of werewolf senses, place markers and a good old fashioned compass to get them there.

The teen wolf pack was already riding with them and Tyler had given them strict orders not to do or say anything stupid to discourage Caroline from going tonight. Nothing was ruining this for him, nothing.

Caroline sat at the front and so near to him, he could smell her scent and stare at the smooth column of her neck and that space where neck met shoulder, that particular place he would bite her to mark her. The area was creamy perfection just like the rest of her but soon…

He should stop thinking about marking and anything at all to do with mating. It brought out some unnecessary side effects that would make the trip to Wolf's Mountain even more uncomfortable.

The rest of the pack was seated at the back, squashed together and sharing stories and jokes with one another. That was the beauty of a pack, the unity, _the family_ that the pack was. Everyone was part of a whole and that whole was made of everyone.

If there was one great thing about being a werewolf, it was being part of the pack.

That and lovely, lovely mates who smelled like heaven.

He was such a sap.

He just found his mate and the badass reputation he had was down the drain. If his thoughts could be heard by the pack, they'd never take orders from such a sappy wimp. Tyler Lockwood was not cool anymore - the tragedy of it all.

Finally arriving at Wolf's Mountain, he quickly maneuvered the truck into the clearing and parked it. Several cars owned by the other wolves were already there including their alpha – Remus Lucian.

Dear old Uncle Remus who thought Tyler to be one of the bizarre choices for future alpha ever. Miscreants weren't meant to be leader, he said.

Tyler agreed but he was a Lockwood. And Lockwoods were alphas, miscreant or not.

They quickly exited the truck with Aiden looking more nervous than usual and Caroline appearing to be in the same emotional state he was – nervous but excited. He made a quick scan through her head and silently laughed at the thoughts that greeted him.

"_Did I dress appropriately? Why did I wear these boots? They're totally not hiking appropriate! Stupid move, Caroline, stupid! Now they're going to all think you don't have any common sense just because you can't pick the right footwear! Well, they didn't tell me that they were going to a mountain….This is all Tyler's fault!"_

"_I gladly accept the blame for your shoes."_

Caroline froze mid-step and stared at him wide-eyed. "Did you just…?"

"Telepathic link," Tyler explained. "All true mates have it."

She mumbled something under her breath with the words 'creepy' or was it 'cheesy'?

"Please keep out of my head."

"Of course." He obliged her.

For now.

They finally arrived at the clearing where there were various tents that the mates used while the wolves spent the night running and hunting. There was a large bonfire in the middle of it all where everyone old and young was gathered, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Mates cuddled together and little kids ran around making playful growling noises at each other like the pups they were. The den mothers and elders sat far away from the bonfire, nearer to the trees.

This was the pack.

He eagerly turned to Caroline to see her reaction and she seemed intrigued about how everyone acted. She was probably a bunch of naked people running around in the dirt and barking at each other.

Heh. That came later.

Remus got up the giant rock/podium to start the meeting. Everyone instantly kneeled down and showing their necks to show servitude except for Caroline which Tyler quickly remedied by pulling her down beside him.

"What the hell?" Caroline hissed at him in annoyance and he rolled his eyes at her before nodding towards where Remus was standing.

"My fellow wolves, my pack…" He began. "It is a special night for our kind for our young shall finally become wolf. Tonight, they shall run and hunt with us. Tonight, we welcome them with open arms!"

As Remus spoke, Tyler stared up at the sky, watching the moon rise to its apex and then past it. The transformation would be starting at about–

He let out a strangled groan as the first of the tremors started.

-now.

"Tonight let us rejoice. For tonight is another beginning!"

More and more of the wolves started falling to their knees. It was starting.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked worriedly, immediately by his side as he too fell to his knees, the cool dirt soft underneath his palms. "What's the matter?"

"Transformation…" He gasped out. "It's starting."

She looked horrified but didn't make a move to run. "What can I do to help?"

"Just…be there."

"Okay." She agreed, her arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him towards her. For a moment, all he can focus on is her scent and softness, the pain not so bad as he focused on her.

"It's going to be okay…it's going to be okay." She chanted right above his ear and he focused past the pain, past the tremors, on her. "Ssshh…I'm here, I'm here."

How did he ever go through a single shift without her there? All the pain wasn't so bad when he had somebody, had _her_ there.

"I'm here, Tyler, I'm here."

That was the last thing he heard before he broke out of his skin.

It's all agony, screaming, and flesh tearing flesh after that. Vaguely, he was aware of Caroline's cries, her screams of horror and the other mates restraining her as he goes beyond himself and became the animal he is within.

Everything became brighter, louder, clearer when his hands became paws, when his skin became fur and his eyes became gold. He saw other wolves, other mates, saw the new tired grey wolf that was Aiden and most of all, he saw Caroline – lovely, beautiful Caroline with tears in her eyes as she turned tail and ran.

He followed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going through a very emotional time. I just found out I'm bipolar, I've tried to commit suicide thrice these past few weeks and I'm trying to make a decision whether I should return to school or just be home-schooled. So bottomline, when I don't update, please don't give me bull.<strong>


	5. The Wolf in You

_Sam the Keeper: Whats going on? Oh my God! Help me! Holy Jesus God Father! Werewolf? Oh, no! Save me! This thing__ is a werewolf!_ **- Werewolf (1996)**

Caroline was avoiding Tyler. This he knew from the complete look of discomfort and fear every time she saw him in the hallways and her always changing route when they crossed paths. She didn't accept his calls, didn't answer his e-mails and every time he went to visit her at her house, her mom always kept sending him away.

Worst of all, his mom thought something was up with them and if he did anything to hurt Caroline…well, she's make juvie sound like heaven.

He felt like shit.

Having your mate not around you and excessively avoiding you can do that, you see. He felt like he was, sorry for the melodramatics, _dying_ inside. In fact, he'd prefer being dead at this point when every waking moment felt like his insides were being grated into cottage cheese.

His inner wolf was torn between whining and crying.

_Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!_

His fault? The very sight of him didn't cause her to run away in terror!

_YOUR FAULT!_

Never mind. There was no point arguing with his inner wolf. It didn't see human reason.

_Growl._

Yeah, you too.

Tyler sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head against his locker. He didn't fancy getting into trouble for defacing school property. That and Caroline probably thought dents were unseemly.

_Caroline!_

Shut up!

He groaned inwardly.

This was torture. Pure unadultered torture. They should inflict this on felons.

He immediately recognized her scent and resisted the urge to turn around and see her walking past. If he did, she'd just scurry away faster. He had to…keep…control…of him-

He turned around and just at the right moment she was in front of him. Her blue eyes widened and she looked around for an escape route. She made some kind of whimper that sounded like 'meep' and flounced off wherever to hide.

His inner wolf was howling his sorrows away at this point. And he wanted to as well…though it would look really, really odd in the middle of the hallway so he restrained himself.

Where was that self-control a minute ago?

"Boss!" He turned to see Aiden running towards him. He must've have just had gym because his hair was wet from a shower.

"What?"

Tyler was in a crabby mood and it was understandable. He'd say sorry later but right now his life sucked and anyone who wanted to be the butt of it was just going to have to suffer.

_Caroline!_

Shut up!

Aiden looked apprehensive and actually took a step back. Heh, the boy had survival instincts after all, who knew? "Sorry, I could just come back at a better time…"

He sighed and tamped down the dark emotions flittering through his head until he was more level-headed. Alphas were leaders, troublesome mates or not. "Just spit it out, Aiden."

"Can we talk?"

There was something there that looked almost like vulnerability in his eyes and so Tyler said yes.

They went to the football field and took a seat by the bleachers. Practice wasn't until later so there was no one around to hear them. They could take easily there.

"So, what's up?" Tyler asked, waiting for Aiden to open up about his, if maybe, (_shudder_) feelings.

Aiden was quiet for a moment and Tyler gave him the time to himself before he finally spoke, "My second full moon's coming up."

Tyler nodded and he continued. "And I remember what you told me when you first knew Caro-" He stopped and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, boss."

"You can say her name, Aiden. I'm not going to burst into tears."

Aiden seemed to accept that. "And I just, I remembered what you told me you first knew Caroline…" He paused and when Tyler didn't burst into tears continued. "…was your mate. And the thing is–"

"-you haven't found your mate yet?" Tyler finished.

Aiden nodded, looking hopeless.

It was Tyler's job to reassure him.

"Cheer up, Aid. You still have the time until before your third full moon, that's a month and three weeks. I'm sure you'll find out who the unlucky lady is by then or even before."

Aiden seemed a lot more sure at his words, smiling even before it dropped. "Unlucky?"

"Don't be so cocky, Aiden. You're not that great a catch."

Aiden looked appalled, gaping at him in disbelief. "I'll have you know, boss-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler interrupted whatever defense he had and stood up. "You okay now?"

Aiden still looked miffed but replied. "Much."

"See you at practice then."

He walked away without a glance back and found himself inside the school building within moments. He was late for English class but he didn't care. An hour of staring at Caroline and being able to smell her scent with her being so near and yet he couldn't touch her? It was torture, the cruelest kind.

He sighed to himself as he went inside the classroom. Ms. Montgomery giving him the stink eye and Caroline avoiding looking him in the eye and he took his seat behind the troublesome blonde.

The sunlight pervaded to the classroom from the windows and made her hair look like a halo. He was typically staring at her like she was the fucking Mona Lisa and he could smell that goddamn sweet scent that he was addicted to.

His wolf reveled in it, inhaled it like an addiction.

He mentally growled at himself.

He was pathetic.

Why did he have to have a mate who was so troublesome, annoying, crazy, and all the other synonyms?

And most of all, why did he have to have a mate that didn't want him?

_Caroline!_

For once, he and his wolf felt the same.

He loved Caroline.

Simple as that. It wasn't just about her being his mate. He loved her because she was Caroline.

Ever since he was fourteen and he was dared to kiss her at Duke's party, he'd always felt something for her. Even when they were kids and she was too gangly and her eyes were too big for her face. He'd always noticed Caroline, always took note of her.

He'd known she was the one (goddamn, that was corny) ever since he first saw her in that ugly yellow baby doll dress when they were four and she told him she would infect him with cooties if he didn't stop bugging her.

He found his soul mate at four years old.

He's known who his mate was for years, he just didn't see.

Because maybe a part of him was scared that she would reject him like she was doing now. And damn, did it hurt.

But she was his and he was hers. The fucking fates said it so himself, choosing her for his mate.

If there was one thing right in this world – it was them.

And he had to do something.

He moved to tap her on her shoulder and get her attention.

But the bell rang and she scurried out like the big bad wolf was chasing her.

He growled to himself.

_Damn it._

Ditto.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you, Tyler Lockwood!<strong>


	6. Of Wolf and Man

_Surgeon: Did you see a girl? Shes stolen my heart._  
><em>Andy McDermott: I know the feeling.<em>  
><strong>-An American Werewolf in Paris<strong>

Tyler spent his weekend in bed, brooding. His mom had called it moping but he was adamant to say it was brooding.

He had a right to 'brood' after all.

His pack was being all troublesome. Aiden couldn't find his mate. River needed to find a mate or leave town. And worst of all, Tyler's mate wouldn't accept him. And Conor…well, he'll just blame the guy for something! Conor was pissing him off lately with his golden boy ways.

It reminded him too much of Matt who was probably putting the moves on Caroline again now that she was avoiding Tyler and was free for the damn plebeian to get his grubby hands on her. Never mind if she was technically still his girlfriend. She was Tyler's mate – that was like marriage!

Oh God, he was married. He hadn't really thought about it like that until now…

Heh, who would've known Tyler Lockwood, married. Someone had to be rolling around in their grave.

_Caroline!_

Now, his wolf was definitely moping, always torn between whining out her name and unfairly blaming him for this mess.

As if his wolf form hadn't freaked her out so badly she refused to go anywhere near him.

Then again, if she wasn't afraid, he'd worry more.

No normal, sane girl would see a werewolf transformation for the first time and think it was cool unless she was some kind of sadistic psychopath which Caroline certainly wasn't.

Though with what she was doing to him, she might as well be.

_No! Caroline is lovely!_

Yes, yes, he knew. She was as lovely as can be.

Mating turned him into a sappy idiot. He missed the old days he was actually badass.

"Tyler!" His mother bellowed as she entered his room, grimacing at the sight of him and the state of the room. "This place hasn't been cleaned in days. You haven't showered in days. This is getting ridiculous!"

He inwardly rolled his eyes and tried to block out her voice…and failed.

"Tyler, get up. Get in the shower and stop moping."

He wasn't moping!

"Don't give me that expression. You're acting like a spoiled little boy!"

_Was not!_

"Tyler," She started in the 'I-mean-business-mister-voice'. "Don't make me count to three."

_Bite me!_

"One…" She narrowed her eyes at him, tapping her foot. "Two…"

He rolled his eyes before surrendering and got up albeit very slowly. "I'm going. I'm going." He walked to the bathroom and heard his mother's pleased "Thank God!" before getting in the shower.

He had to admit, it felt good to be clean after almost two whole days of not showering. He was in the middle of drying his hair with a towel when he went back out to find his room a lot cleaner (his mom having obviously ordered the maid to clean the place) and his uncomfortable, lovely mate sitting on his bed.

He froze and stared at her in shock which she returned with a sheepish expression. "Your mom talked to me."

Oh God, what did she say? She didn't bring out the baby pictures again, did she? His mom loved doing that.

"When?" He tried to appear cool even though he was a wreck inside.

"Yesterday. She came over to my house and talked to me about…about everything." She replied. "She explained it all to me and she wonders why you didn't bring me to her first so this 'would all be sorted out and hadn't happened' she said."

Yeah, that sounded like his mom. She was definitely more clear-headed than his dad. And she would've known how to explain it all to Caroline without scaring her off. Why_ hadn't_ he brought Caroline to her first?

_Cause you're an idiot._

You hadn't thought of it either!

_Idiot._

Caroline spoke again. "I'm here because you're mom asked me to give you a chance."

He wanted to do a little whoop of joy but restrained himself just in case he heard wrong. "Pardon?"

She sighed and stood up, walking towards him and stopping just close enough he could feel her breath fanning his face. "I said, I want to try," She said. "Your mom said mating is a blessing." She smiled almost wistfully. "She made it sound like it was the most incredible thing in the world. And if that's what I'm going to miss than that makes me an idiot to not want to not try and make things work, right?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She…she couldn't really…

He only gaped at her like an idiot.

She giggled at his expression and tapped his chin upwards until it closed. She looked him in the eye and all he saw was blue, blue, lovely blue. "I want to make this work, Tyler." She continued. "What do you say?"

He smiled so widely his cheeks hurt. "Thank you, Caroline." Before he could stop himself, he was holding her to him and spinning her around just like in those cheesy romantic comedies. Her surprised laughter was music to his ears.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter and an epilogue left. You all ready for the TSTS sequel? It's going to be from River and Conor's P.O.V's.<strong>


	7. Wolfshade

_Stacy: I could come with you._

_Eric: Are you kidding? You gonna marry a werewolf? Whatll our kids_

_look like?_

**-Werewolf (1987)**

Tyler was in a very chipper mood. In fact, anyone that saw him entering The Grill, walking hand-in-hand with Caroline Forbes with that sappy smile on his face would say that Tyler Lockwood was officially not a badass anymore.

And he didn't care.

He was simply way too happy to care. He was on a date with his mate. He could squeal from the joy.

Except he wouldn't, Lockwoods didn't squeal thank you very much.

Then again, the large grin on his face was more than enough as his classmates who saw him would do a double take wondering if he was high or had just lost his sanity. It was a possibility.

Being around Caroline made him feel heady, she was like a drug.

Not his own personal brand of heroin, this wasn't _Twilight_, goddamn it.

But Caroline was addictive. The kind that the more you get to know her, the more you fall in love with her. She had such a big heart and she was so kind and well-intentioned if not for the snarky remarks she threw at him occasionally, she could be an angel, all blue-eyed and blonde. All she'd need was a halo and a nice pair of wings.

Meanwhile, Caroline looked weirded out by his sunny disposition. She wasn't the only one used to a chirpy Tyler. Arrogant, sarcastic, mean? Yes. But damn chipper? No.

He chuckled at the thoughts racing through her head.

"_What did this guy eat?"_

"_I haven't eaten yet actually. That's why we're here." _He replied, smiling at her like she was the sun and he wanted to go blind, badly. Heh, sappiness galore.

She frowned at him, shaking her head. She still wasn't used to the telepathic conversations and would withdraw every time he tried it out with her.

He inwardly sighed.

They found a table and Tyler ordered for them. Burger for him, salad for her.

They'd been going to this place since they were kids, it was one of the few places to hang out in town and they knew this place and the food like the back of their hands. So, it's a little boring but that's to be expected.

He decided to go with a safe topic. "So, how's the treacherous life of a cheerleader?" There was always the weather too.

She made some kind of groaning noise. "Stressful. That Tiki is a usurping bitch."

He found her vexation cute. "How so?"

"She keeps undermining me, complaining about my routines and such. If that girl couldn't bend her body like a pretzel, I'd kick her off the team!"

He laughed. She was so adorable. "You know, when a wolf tries to usurp the alpha…"

She listened intently.

"We kill them."

Her eyes widened in shock. "S-Seriously?"

He laughed harder at her. "In the old days? Yeah. But not anymore, the alpha challenges them to a match for the position of leader. The losing wolf has to leave."

She pondered that for a second, nodding. "I could challenge Tiki for the position of captain…"

He agreed. "And you'll win and she has to back down."

"You really think I'll win." She smiled at him.

"You didn't make captain for nothing." He said. "I know you hid some bodies underneath the football field."

She gaped at him, slapping him in the arm when he started laughing. "You are so sick!"

She tried to get him to stop laughing but he just kept on.

"Stop laughing, okay!"

Neither of them noticed Matt walking towards him until he stopped right by their table and greeted Caroline stiffly.

They both turned and the longing in Matt's eyes was enough to put Tyler on edge. The equal longing he saw in Caroline's eyes made his gut clench painfully.

_Kill! Kill! Kill!_

He tamped down his inner wolf that had the mental maturity of a four-year-old and tried to stop himself from doing just what it wanted. The way Matt kept looking at his mate was triggering his possessiveness.

"Matt." He greeted the golden boy, curtly, almost rudely.

Matt was a lot less polite and snarled at him, glaring daggers. "Tyler."

He glared back in kind. No one treated him like that. He was a fucking Lockwood. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Ah, yes. The tragic life of a peasant. Tell me, shouldn't your mom or Vicki be helping you?" He cocked his head to the side, feigning pity. "Oh wait, they both bailed!"

"Tyler!" Caroline cried at him angrily. "Stop it!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth." He smiled at Matt, all teeth. "Or aren't I?"

He knew he was being nasty, cruel. But he couldn't seem to stop himself. He had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth and not caring how the chips fall. But he was angry, hurt and jealous because his mate stared at Matt like he was a god and he wanted to hurt the guy, wanted to punch the hell out of him but he couldn't. So he did it verbally, hit him where it hurt.

The punch Matt sent his way he could've blocked but he hadn't been expecting it so he ended up sprawled on the floor, his jaw aching. It would heal in a moment but his pride would take more time.

"You asshole!" Matt stared shouting. "You were my friend! How could you do this to me?"

For a moment he's wracked with guilt but it's quickly overcome by anger. He got up to beat the hell out of mouth but Caroline's hands on him, pushing him back stopped him.

"Tyler, please." She pleaded. "Please stop. Don't do this."

It took all his self-control not to push her away and hurt Matt. He wanted to so badly, wanted to kill him, the familiar burning in his blood like white noise in his ears. He closed his eyes and thought of Caroline, her pleading, her tears and the anger was tamped down.

He couldn't hurt his mate even if it meant hurting his pride.

He opened his eyes and looked Matt determinedly. "I'm going to let that go because we used to be friends." He said. "But if you ever go near me or Caroline ever again…I won't be held responsible for what I'll do to you next."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but Tyler felt his eyes flash golden and Matt closed his mouth in shock, blue eyes wide. Tyler started to walk away wordlessly at that and Caroline followed.

"What was that?" Caroline almost shrieked when they were outside. "What the hell was that, Tyler?"

He winced at the octave her voice was in but didn't answer. He was too much in a bad mood right then to not say anything stupid to her. He opened the car door of the driver's seat and told her to get in the car.

She kept asking questions on the ride to her house but he kept ignoring her until finally she kept quiet after realizing he'd never reply.

The silence was thick and tense after that, both not doing anything to fix the awkwardness that was in the air. Tyler didn't even bother turning on the radio.

When they finally arrived, Tyler stopped the car and waited for her to get out.

But she didn't.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" She asked, almost quietly.

He just sighed and waited for her to leave but she caught his eye and looked at him questioningly, pleadingly and the words got out before he could stop them.

"I need you."

She stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"I need you like air, like food, like winning a game." He began, "I need you like water, like the patch, like chocolate chip cookies. I need you more than anything else in the world." He added a lot more quietly like he would break. "I need you like I need my father's approval."

He stared at her feeling raw and vulnerable and any wrong word from her could break him at this very moment. But she didn't say anything, she just reached over and curled her fingers around the back of his neck and her lips collided with his.

She's all softness and wonderful and much more amazing than the million types he imagined this moment to be like. She's sweet and willing and oh-so-lovely. And she smelled and tasted like heaven.

He closed his eyes and wanted to keep the memory of this moment for the rest of his life.

She pulled away too soon but the words she whispered against his lips reassured him than anything else in the world. "I'm here."

He grasped her face gently in his hands, marveling at the softness of her skin, the blue of her eyes before he kissed her and he was lost again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just the epilogue left. Woot! After this story, I'm working on the sequel. It's going to be OC mania.<strong>

**Some things to look forward to:**

**Finding out about River, Aiden, Conor and Riley's pasts.**

**Jeremy/Reina pairing.**

**Amber/Jeffrey baby.**

**Secret underground werewolf fight ring.**

**More OC's.**


	8. Full Moon Fire

**Epilogue:**

_Brunch: Never fear, we shall get your werewolf tomorrow night, or our name isn't the hunch bunch._

_Dracula: You'd better get him this time or your names will be mud or maybe even blood._

**-Scooby Doo**

Tonight was the night. Tonight he would claim his mate.

Every mated couple out there could tell you just how special this event was. It was the official bonding between mates as close to a marriage ceremony could be. After this, the two of you were intertwined forever and there would be no one else.

Caroline sat nervously at his side, looking outside the view of the car window and trying to keep herself calm but her constantly tapping foot and her hands fiddling with the edge of her blouse said otherwise.

She was nervous and she had a right to be. He was nervous too underneath all his excitement.

He wasn't even sure why he was so nervous. He'd known about this moment since he was a small kid. He even dreamt about it like a few times (and don't you dare tell anybody or he'd go wolf on you) so why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

It was because of Caroline. She was nervous so he was nervous.

The connection between him and her was already so strong and it'd be even stronger after tonight.

He explained to Caroline the three aspects of the ceremony and he knew they'd do well albeit maybe with some slip-ups here and there. They would be fine. She had nothing to worry about.

He reached over with his free hand that wasn't on the wheel and grasped one of hers. Her hands were so small they were completely dwarfed by his. She almost jumped in surprise at the contact but quickly relaxed when she saw it was him. She gave him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand in thanks.

He held her hand until they arrived at Wolf's Mountain.

The walk towards the clearing was even quieter than the car. The pack seemed to understand that tonight was very important and didn't want to get on their alpha's bad side by doing or saying anything stupid that might put Caroline even more on edge.

Even Aiden was uncharacteristically quiet but then again he was probably troubled over this being his second full moon, meaning he had to find his mate or by the next full moon there would be a contest.

River seemed troubled to and that was because the den mothers had only given her until the next full moon to find a mate or leave town.

Tyler had a solution to help them both but neither would listen to his suggestions. Neither of them wanted to accept each other as mates, even more so Aiden who wanted a true mate not a substitute. River didn't want to be mated with someone younger than her with her being in college next year and Aiden still being a high school boy.

Such a complicated lot his little pack were.

When they finally arrived, Caroline had to let go of his hand and go with River and all the other female wolves to go to the spring nearby and get cleaned up and dressed for the ceremony. Tyler would do so as well but with the falls a little farther from here where the ceremony would officially be conducted at. The rest of the pack would wait for them in the meanwhile.

He had to go to the falls alone unlike Caroline and after a quick bath he changed into the soft black traditional robe all male mates wore. It reached the floor and he wore nothing underneath making him feel oddly shy. And when you're a werewolf who spends some nights naked under the full moon, modesty was a rare emotion indeed.

He waited inside the candlelit cave behind the falls for the rest of the pack to arrive, trying to calm his thoughts and resisting the urge to ask how Caroline was doing using the link. He could feel how nerve-wracked she was even from so far away.

A moment later, the men arrived. His pack in particular anxious to see him and asked how he was.

"I'm fine," He told them. "Where's Caroline?"

"They're on their way." Conor replied.

Tyler sighed to himself. Waiting made him more anxious to just get this over with. He wanted to be near Caroline, to smell her scent and touch her. He didn't like being away from his mate for so long.

Lucky for him, not a second later, the women arrived.

Caroline looked lovely and that was all he could focus on.

Her blonde hair had flowers braided into the curls, she was wearing a plain white robe much like his and she smelled of the oils they rubbed into her skin. She didn't have any make-up on but her cheeks were flushed from her bath and she was smiling. She looked-

"Beautiful." He said when she was near enough and she smiled wider.

"I don't look weird at all?" She asked. "They rubbed so much oil on me I feel like they were going to stuff me like a turkey and put me in an oven."

He chuckled at her musings which she glared at him for. He smiled at her and pulled her closer until she was so near, he could see the speck of silver and green in her eyes. "You look wonderful." He sniffed the column of her neck and made her shiver. "You smell wonderful."

"Tyler…" She said in an almost moan as he began to kiss her neck.

"Lovebirds!" Remus' booming voice interrupted them. "Save it for later."

He mentally cursed his alpha but obeyed taking a few steps from Caroline to resist temptation.

Remus took this as his cure to begin and told his speech about love, faithfulness and eternity. It was all very lovely and nice but Tyler couldn't care less. All he could focus on was his lovely mate standing a few feet from him, looking and smelling very, very nice and wearing nothing underneath that robe.

Before he knew it, the first part of the ceremony began.

It consisted of all the elders and den mothers giving them tokens and telling them of their wishes for them. Tyler's mom gave Caroline a moonflower while Remus gave him a silver moon pendant. There were much gifts and well wishes until eventually they all started to leave.

Caroline's mom gave him a subtle warning to be gentle…or else and he inwardly shuddered at the thought of his mother knowing what they were about to do.

After all, the second part of the ceremony was consummation.

The pack filed out slowly until finally there were blissfully alone.

Caroline refused to look at him and kept her eyes on the mountain of gifts by the cave wall. She was blushing and kept fidgeting and he grinned wolfishly as he approached her.

His warm hands went to her shoulders and she almost jumped, gasping at his touch as she felt it through the thin fabric of the robe. His mouth went to the white column of her neck, nuzzling the soft flesh until she was moaning. He quickly turned her and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

It's all clothes being peeled off, and flesh against flesh, lips against lips after that. He held her like she was fragile as she pulled him closer and closer like she could never have enough. She's soft, warm and sweet and he delighted in the little noises she made.

It's when they're at the end that he continues with the third part of the ceremony – the marking. His teeth bite down at the soft flesh where shoulder met neck and she cried out before she saw stars and he followed.

They lay together after. Her on top of him as she fell asleep, his arms around her as the moon rose to its apex.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as I had writing it. <strong>

**Now I have to go work on the sequel. There is no rest!**


End file.
